


I Got Bottom

by mikhailomeddows



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 9x06, Angst?, ENDGAME!, Fluff, M/M, just a write up of what i thought ian was thinking and feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikhailomeddows/pseuds/mikhailomeddows
Summary: Endgame.





	I Got Bottom

The fear he felt as he walked through the prison, clad in a yellow jumpsuit, was akin to the fear he felt when Frank and Monica left him on the sidewalk to get fucked off their faces for the first time, or at least the first time he could remember. It was a completely different situation, but it held the same intensity.

Back then he could just scream and sob, hoping someone would ask him if he was alright and help him find his way back to Fiona and her warm hugs. Then, he could just scream and sob because he was afraid and alone.

Now Ian was afraid and alone, but he couldn’t sob, he couldn’t scream, all he could do is set his jaw and block out all the jeers and obnoxious laughter thrown his way.

He felt a lump build its way up in his throat and his eyes began to burn with unwanted tears, but he just forced them back down in an attempt to numb himself from the situation he was currently in.

Because he was in fucking prison because his movement of love and acceptance had turned violent due to his unstable mental condition.

He flinched when the door slammed shut behind him, internally berating himself because that just wasn’t something he could do in prison. He couldn’t react anymore.

He swallowed once more before making his way to the bunk beds, placing his small bundle of clothes on the top bunk and sighing in defeat.

Barely a second later and the door was opening again. His fear peaked once more, brain frantically flickering through as many potential situations this could equate to, all of them not entirely pleasant.

He shook his head before turning around and immediately his breath stuttered, feeling as if it had stopped completely.

Because standing in front of him was the man he thought he’d lost forever as he watched him cross over the border in his dress and tights and wig. But no, now he was standing in front of him in an identical yellow jumpsuit, small smirk on his lips, eyes shining, and looking fucking beautiful.

“I rolled on the cartel that I was working for, and in exchange, guess who gets to pick where he gets locked up?” He explained, and Ian’s knees almost buckled at the sound of his voice, the voice he thought would forever be a memory. Part of Ian’s mind was sure this was all a cruel trick, a figment of his imagination, but he knew this was real. Mickey, his Mickey, was standing in front of him once again.

“Holy fuck,” was all Ian could breathe out, eyes fluttering over un-shed tears.

“Oh, hey, I got bottom, so,” Mickey started, pointing at the bottom bed before making his way over to it. “You’re on top.”

Mickey laid down on the bed, arms behind his head and smiling over a lip bite. It was a “if you want me, come and get me” pose, and fuck, Ian had never wanted anything more in his life.

Ian huffed out a laugh, looking around the cell in disbelief, before practically pouncing on the beautiful boy lounging on the bottom bunk in a prison cell.

Ian caressed Mickey’s face softly, allowing a tear or two to fall from his eyes, but it wasn’t due to fear this time. No, in that moment Ian felt safer than he had in a long time, it was tears of disbelief and complete and utter love.

He allowed himself a few seconds to admire the boy underneath him, eyes raking over every feature it could with the close proximity. He reciprocated Mickey’s soft smile, before leaning down and capturing Mickey’s lips in his own.

It was all so familiar as Ian sucked on that bottom lip he loved so much, eyes fluttering at the feel of Mickey’s hand resting on the scruff of his neck. It was perhaps one of the softest kisses they’d shared, and in that moment, Ian knew he could never live without this.

Ian decided then and there that they were eternal, nothing could come between them. The universe had tried to separate them countless other times before hand, and they always made their way back to each other. If Ian believed in soulmates, he would say without hesitation that Mickey was very much the other half of his whole.

“Fuck, I love you,” Ian whispered against Mickey’s lips, eyes still closed and forehead resting against his partners.

“Fucking love you too, man,” Mickey immediately replied, before leaning up and capturing Ian’s lips in another kiss, one that was equally as soft as the previous.

And yeah, they were in prison. They weren’t considered free men for a long time yet, but what Ian and Mickey had made them free.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i added a mutual i love you because i'm a tad salty we didn't get one, but i'm still so incredibly happy we got endgame.
> 
> Thank You For Reading! comment and kudos if you enjoyed?  
> Twitter: mikhailomeddows  
> 


End file.
